Close Encounters of the Akame Kind
by Dlbn
Summary: There's something special about today, but what?


Dedication: My fictional birthday for Akame Nisei is May 16th. I went to a concert that day, so I didn't have time to post before midnight. Or finish writing before midnight. Happy belated birthday Nisei!

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Kimiheri, Mrs. Akame, and Kimiheri's friends. Everything and everyone else belong to Yun Kouga. I make NO money off writing this.

000

There was something familiar about May 16th, Kimiheri thought as she opened the door to stop her friends from incessantly ringing the doorbell and pissing off her already irritable mother. Three nekos stood on the other side, three girls and a guy, grinning at her as she appeared.

"About time!" The redhead complained. "We've been ringing that bell _forever_."

"My neighbors know." Kimiheri stated. "My neighbors about a mile that way." She leaned out of the doorway and pointed left.

Her friends laughed.

"Well if you had been a little _quicker_ , we wouldn't have had to." The boy said, sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah, yeah." She looked over her shoulder. "Ma! I'm going out!"

"Don't be late!" Her mother called back from the top of the stairs, wrapping her long robe around her. "I know it's not a school night, but I don't like the idea of you outside after dark.

"I'll be _fine_." Kimiheri groaned, stepping outside and slamming the door shut behind her. "Where to first?"

"We were thinking of going to the park." The brunette stated, waving her phone. "Pokémon hunting."

"You're _still_ into that thing?" The purple haired one laughed as they started to leave the Akame's doorstep. "Isn't that like last spring's big thing?"

"Hey, my little brother plays, and I'm the only one willing to go with him when he does."

"That's no excuse!" The boy laughed, slinging an arm around her neck. "You little otaku you."

"Hey!"

Kimiheri laughed, though the nagging feeling that she was forgetting about something was starting to ebb away at her again. At least with her friends around, hopefully the feeling would go away as they got distracted with gossip and laughter. Hopefully.

The park was full of music and laughter as the teens walked around. Some local band was playing under the dome and a man in a clown suit was giving free popcorn and balloons to the kids. Kimiheri put her hand up and shook her head as an elderly woman tried to sell her a bouquet of flowers Kimiheri was certain she just picked from the flower beds nearby.

"Ah, the tulip festival is a go!" Her pinkette friend commented, stretching under the sun and pumping a fist into the air. "Music, flowers, free food. Isn't it _wonderful_?"

"What's with you? You got a boyfriend or something?" The brunette asked.

"Maybe she's just high." The boy offered.

"Shut up Taku, I'm not high." She rolled her eyes. "Can't I just enjoy life?"

"You _never_ enjoy life this much."

"I like flowers, okay?" She huffed, folding her arms across her chest and pouting as she looked up to the right.

"Aw, we're only teasing you, Sakura." Kimiheri commented, patting her on the head. "Don't be like that."

"Fine, but _only_ because you asked, Kimi." Sakura laughed. "I'm going to go get pictures of some of the flowers. I'll be right back."

"I'm going to go to the vendors." Her greenette friend stated. "Come on, Taku, help me look for something for mom."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes and followed his sister.

"So where does that leave us?" The purple haired girl asked. "I don't care much for flowers. Or Pokémon."

She shot a look at the brunette.

"Shut up, Junko." The brunette rolled her eyes. "There's a poké-stop by the fountain. I'm going to go. It says there's a charmander and a HootHoot over there."

"She really is such a dork." Junko giggled. "But she's our dork, and I guess we're stuck with her."

"For the rest of our lives, probably. Who else would put up with her Pokémon Go obsession?" Kimi laughed.

"Good question. I pity the man she marries."

They both laughed.

"That's awful."

"That's why it's funny." Junko winked.

"You want to just walk around? I could use some ice cream." Kimiheri looked at a vendor selling it out of a cart with an umbrella over her head.

"Nah, I'm trying to stay away from sweets. I'm gonna grab a hot dog and I'll meet you at the picnic area?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They exchanged a hi-five before Junko departed and left Kimiheri alone. with no one to distract her, the annoying feeling that she was forgetting something was creeping up on her from behind like some pervert. She made her way to the ice cream cart and pushed the thought aside.

"Hi!" She greeted. "One cone please."

"What flavor?" The girl asked, popping her gum.

"Strawberry."

He girl nodded, flipping open the cart top to get the order for her.

"You're predictable." A voice behind her greeted. "I don't think you've ever gotten anything but strawberry."

She turned around. Behind her was a boy a little taller and a little older than her, raven black hair obscuring his face and a Nintendo Switch console in his hands. He looked up from the game and flashed her a smile before returning to the game and cursing.

"God damn it, Peach, stop throwing shit at me." He complained.

"Nisei?" Kimiheri turned and took her ice cream from the girl, giving her the money for it. "What are you doing here? Don't you live in Tokyo now?"

He shrugged. "Sempai wanted to do some report for the school paper about the tulip festival. Poor bastard's lost without me, so I came with him."

"If he needs you to survive, I feel sorry for him, myself." Kimiheri snorted.

"Now don't be like that. He just doesn't know his way around Kyoto like I do."

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed. "So…um…how are you?"

"Do you actually care?"

"Not really, no." Kimiheri shrugged. "I've been checked out on you since you left."

"Sorry."

"No, you're not."

"I know."

Kimi licked her ice cream, staring down her estranged brother, even though he wasn't paying attention. Nisei was the middle child in the Akame trio, and the black sheep of the family. Their older brother Hideki tried to keep him in line and in their father's good graces, but personally Kimiheri thought he was wasting his time. Nisei didn't want to fit in, and was proud of the fact that he didn't. she remembered a time when her brother smiled and had nice things to say. Those days were long since gone. Now he barely associated with anyone outside of this Sempai fellow he was always hanging around. Kimiheri had never met him, but she was glad he at least had one friend to keep his sanity intact.

"Do you want something…?" She asked.

"I was bored. Thought I'd say hello."

"So, hello…" Kimiheri rubbed the back of her neck. "I'll be leaving…unless you want to join me? Junko's waiting for me."

"Ah, you're here with friends. Surprise." He snorted. "Like mother would let you go anywhere unattended."

Kimiheri snorted back. "That's so accurate it hurts."

"I know it is." He chuckled. "I suppose I've got nothing better to do until Sempai's done with whatever the hell he's doing."

His eyes wandered to a group of teenagers near the band. Kimiheri wasn't certain which one was his friend until the earless blonde waved at him. Nisei half-heartedly waved back. He always half assed everything that wasn't computer or game related.

"He's cute." Kimiheri commented.

"I guess." Nisei shrugged one shoulder.

She rolled her eyes. Like everyone else, she knew there was something between them just from how Nisei talked about the guy. But he couldn't admit he was cute? Probably just trying to save face.

"Come on…" She sighed, walking past him.

She heard his foot crunch gravel as he turned to follow her. She saw Junko cock an eyebrow at her from where she was at the picnic tables. Kimiheri waved with a little smile, letting her know it was okay.

"Who's this?" Junko wondered. "Don't tell me you have a boyfriend you never told us about."

"Gross." Kimiheri stuck her tongue out as Nisei muttered something about a _Seimei._ "This is my brother."

Junko looked confused. "Haven't I met…?"

"That's the other one."

"Oh! Nisei." Junko smiled. "Hello! Tumiko Junko."

"Nisei." He nodded at her.

Half an introduction. Okay, so the last name wasn't needed because she knew they were siblings. Whatever.

"So…um…you live around here?" Junko asked. "This is the first time we met, so I think I would have seen you before if you lived here."

Nisei cocked an eyebrow. "I have my own place in Tokyo."

"Awesome!"  
"Yeah, that dad pays for." Kimiheri snorted.

Nisei rolled his eyes. "Your point? I could pay rent if I wanted to. But if he's going to give me a free ride, I have _zero_ issues taking it and saving my money for things I actually need."

"You need shelter."

"If I had nowhere to go, Mimuro's family would take me in. I'm fine."

"You're certain about that?"

He nodded. "He's told me a million times, if not a million and one. And his mother hinted at it the other day." Nisei shrugged one shoulder. "But I'm fine where I am. Makes it easier for Seimei and Chouma to come and go."

"Who?"

"A friend of mine and his annoying girlfriend."

"I thought they weren't together?" The blonde from before sidled up next to her brother. "Seimei gets pissed when you say that."

"Deny it all he wants, but she's the only human in the world he actually _likes_ being around. Excluding his brother, of course. Man's got a damn obsession."

"I can see why. They're polar opposites. It's fascinating to him."

"I suppose."

"Who's your friend?" Mimuro asked.

"My sister, Kimiheri."

"Pleased to meet you." She greeted with a half-bow.

"You too." Mimuro grinned. "I think you're the only member of your family Nisei doesn't completely despise."

"Shut up!" Nisei slapped his friend's shoulder. "Don't tell her shit like that…"

"Aw, what's wrong? Don't want people knowing big brother has a soft spot for his baby sister?" Kimi put the backs of both hands on her hips and leaned forward. "Pathetic, Nisei. You have feelings. Get over it."

"I have no such things." Nisei huffed, looking away like an indigent child. "A waste of time and energy."

"Okay…" Junko scratched the side of her head. "Oh! Manners. I'm Tumiko Junko. Kimiheri's best friend."

"Shinonome Mimuro." Mimuro offered. "Nice to meet you."

"Best friend?" Taku asked, walking over with his sister. "You've definitely known her the longest, but I don't know if you're the _best_ she has." He teased.

"Shut your mouth, Taku." Junko laughed at him.

"Make me."

"You know damn well she's going to. Why even try?" His sister asked. "Who are they, Kimi?"

"My brother Nisei and his friend Mimuro. They're here for some project, apparently?"

"Yeah, I'm doing a report on the festival for the school paper." Mimuro held up a clipboard. "I got some interviews done, so I'm taking a break for now."

"If you live in Tokyo, why do a paper on the flower festival in Kyoto?" Junko wondered.

"It's a comparison essay. Ours was last week, so I covered that then."

"Oh, that's awesome!"

"You don't work for the paper too, do you?" She looked to Nisei.

"No. We're in Game Club together, though."

"For the _last time_ , Game Club is _gone_. Everyone quit and you ran off for almost a damn year, so the club was disbanded." Mimuro rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I _was_ in Game Club with him, alright?"

"You went missing for a year?" Junko asked.

"And came back like nothing happened, according to our parents." Kimiheri stated. "Where the hell were you?"

"Backpacking in Europe."

"So cool!" Junko squealed.

"That must have been fun." Taku's sister, Madoka, commented.

"It was interesting, yes." Nisei nodded.

"My brother doesn't know the concept of fun." Kimiheri rolled her eyes. "Where are Sakura and Ikumi?"

"Sakura's obsessing over flowers with some kid and Ikumi's chasing down a Wartotle." Taku offered.

"Pokémon Go?" Mimuro wondered.

"No, Pokémon Stop." Nisei rolled his eyes, earning a shove from his friend.

"She's a bit of an otaku." Kimiheri explained. "But she says she only plays because her little brother does and drags her with him."

"I doubt that." Nisei snorted. "Oh, sempai. Look who's here."

Mimuro followed his gaze to where Sakura was. "Well shit."

"You know Sakura?" Kimiheri cocked an eyebrow.

"No, the kid she's talking to." Nisei stated. "Seimei's little brother, Ritsuka. but he lives in Tokyo. I have no idea what he's doing here."

The air seemed to get heavy as the eared boy with Sakura looked in their direction fixing a glare on Nisei like he knew he was talking about him. There was some older blonde with him. He and Nisei exchanged a look that Kimiheri couldn't read.

"And the blonde…?"

"Seimei's friend, and I use the term loosely." Nisei huffed. "He's the little one's boyfriend, though neither want to admit that."

"Isn't he a little old for him…?" Junko laughed.

"Age is just a number or something, I suppose."

"You and I both know that's not the case." Mimuro stated.

"I'm well aware."

Kimiheri cocked an eyebrow. She wasn't aware of who these people were, but it seemed Nisei didn't like the little brother _or_ his boyfriend. She also wasn't aware Nisei _had_ friends outside of Mimuro. He was always a loner, even growing up.

"Hey! Akame!" A voice called

The group turned to see a girl with short green hair, dressed strangely warm for the season in shorts above her knees and a tank top, bouncing on her toes and waving in their direction. Kimiheri put up her hand in a little wave as the girl made her way over.

"Funny running into you here." She greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Nisei groaned. "Were you stalking me?"

"Wouldn't _dream_ of it." She giggled. "But now that you mention it, Seimei is looking for you." She waved in one direction.

"So, you came here to find me because I was an idiot and told him where I was going, what I was doing, and with whom." Nisei pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Can't you just tell him you didn't find me?"

"I'm pretty sure he heard her." Kimiheri informed.

Nisei glared at her.

"Oh!" The girl blushed. "I wasn't aware you knew these people."

"That's my sister." Nisei nodded his chin at Kimi.

"Oh, hey, I forgot you had one." The girl laughed. "Yo. I'm Chouma."

"Kimiheri…"

What a strange woman.

"Well, come on, come on. Seimei doesn't want to be kept waiting all day. You know how he gets."

"I have plans and I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment. Go tell your boyfriend to put a cork in it. And by it, I mean his ass." Nisei rolled his eyes. "That's where all the hot air comes out."

Mimuro snickered.

"You're fifty shades of awful." Chouma accused, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

" _That_ was fifty shades of awful." Nisei rolled his eyes again. "Get lost."

"Not without you." She shook her head. "I'm not stupid enough to face Seimei's wrath by going back empty handed." She folded her arms across her chest.

"How are you not _freezing_?" Junko asked, looking Chouma up and down. "It's not _that_ warm out…"

"I have no idea how cold it is." Chouma shrugged. "I can't feel cold or heat. No nerve endings, you see."

"I've heard of that." Taku nodded. "We were studying rare diseases in health class a couple weeks ago."

Chouma frowned. "Well, I'd hardly call it a _disease_." She stated. "It's more of a blessing. I mean, come on. I can dress how I want without worries, I can do what I want without worries…"

"You can break shit without worries." Nisei added.

"Exactly." She laughed.

Mimuro said nothing, rolling his eyes again. He was probably used to this kind of shenanigans from the middle Akame and his friend. Whoever she was to her brother, anyway. Nisei didn't seem to like her. Chouma didn't seem to care. She struck up a conversation with Taku and Junko about her condition, so Kimiheri tuned her out. She didn't need to listen, nor did she really care.

"Hey, guys!" Sakura greeted, dragging that Ritsuka kid over by the wrist, his boyfriend close behind. "Any of you remember Ritsuka? We went to school with him for a while?"

"I thought you looked familiar." Taku stated. "You were in Kimizuka's class."

"Osamu?" Ritsuka wondered. "Yeah, she's my best friend."

"Sucks to be you." Nisei stuck his tongue out at Soubi, who promptly smacked him upside the head. "Hey!" The raven protested.

"Soubi, behave." Ritsuka rolled his eyes, pulling his arm away from Sakura. "We're meeting Osamu here, actually."

"Oh nice." Junko smiled. "Nice to reconnect with old friends."

"Well, she hasn't met Soubi yet." Ritsuka rubbed the back of his neck. "But she wants to, and we have free time today, so yeah…"

"Why would anyone want to?"

Soubi slapped him again. Mimuro chuckled, putting a hand over Nisei's mouth before he could snap at him.

"Keep the comments to yourself, Akame, would you?" Ritsuka frowned, tail wrapping around his leg.

Okay, so the dislike was mutual there. Good to know.

Nisei shook his head, prying Mimuro's hand off his mouth.

"He's never been very good at doing that." Kimiheri informed. "I'm his sister."

"Oh." Ritsuka stated. "I didn't know he had siblings."

"You never asked."

"I never cared." Ritsuka rolled his eyes and offered Kimiheri an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"No offense taken." Kimiheri shrugged. "No one really cares what goes on in his life."

"I wouldn't say no one." Soubi corrected, nodding his head towards Mimuro, who was blushing cherry red.

"S-Shut up…" He complained.

Madoka laughed. "That's not a _no_."

Even Ritsuka and his boyfriend chuckled at that. Mimuro just rolled his eyes, rubbing his neck as he looked away.

"Everyone knows Sempai can't live without me." Nisei put an arm around his neck. "Right, sempai?"

"I had to for almost a year, and I'm not dead yet."

No one really talked about where Nisei had been or what he had been doing. It wasn't that no one cared…well, okay, it was _mostly_ because no one cared. The other two percent were just convinced whatever came out of his mouth was a lie.

"Hey, guys." Ikumi finally joined them. "Caught my Wartotle."

"Well aren't you lucky." Junko giggled, nudging her with her elbow.

"I caught one last week." Ritsuka stated. "They're not easy to find."

"Nope." Ikumi smiled gently at him. "You play too, Aoyagi?"

"You recognize him?"

"Yeah, we were in the same class until I transferred to you guys' in fifth grade."

"I play a little." Ritsuka shrugged. "Mostly when the twins are bored and Soubi needs them to get lost."

"Yoji and Natsuo?" Nisei asked. "Gee, I can't _imagine_ why you'd want them to get lost." He rolled his eyes.

"You're just still mad about your finger and they thought it was funny." Ritsuka rolled his eyes.

"It's still crooked, you know."

"I could break it again so you could get it reset."

Chouma giggled. "Onii-san, that's mean." She complained.

Soubi shrugged.

"Onii-san?" Ritsuka looked up at him.

"Ritsu took care of her."

"Oh." Ritsuka looked her over. "You remind me of Kio."

"My brother."

"Oh."

She nodded.

"Well, that got awkward fast." Nisei huffed.

"It _started_ off awkward." Kimiheri corrected him. "But the gang's all here now, so we should probably go our separate ways."

"Yeah, we need to go find Osamu." Ritsuka checked his phone. "She's near the fountain."

"And Seimei's going to be furious if we don't hurry our asses up, Akame, so let's go."

"Alright, alright." He rolled his eyes. "Sorry sempai, you're on your own."

"Oh, no you don't. You're not ditching me in a city I know nothing about to go trouncing around after Seimei." Mimuro folded his arms over his chest. "Nice try, but you're at _least_ bringing me to the station with you."

"Fine." Nisei laughed. "You're so jealous, it's pathetic."

Mimuro blushed.

"Nice to see you again, Kimi, and to meet your friends." Nisei offered them a little bow. "But if you couldn't tell, I have someone waiting for me."

"Someone you don't want to deal with, but are going to do so anyway. Got it." Kimiheri rolled her eyes. "I'll see you around, I guess. There's a family reunion next weekend."

"Surprisingly, I got my invitation." Nisei nodded. 'I just happened to misplace it."

"I stuck it to the fridge." Chouma stated proudly.

He glared. " _Thanks_."

"Welcome!" She giggled. "Good to see you, Onii-san." She hugged Soubi. "Tell my brother I say _hello_."

"Your brother doesn't know you exist."

"Oh, right." She laughed. "Well, we met like _one_ , so he should remember a little. But good luck explaining how you know me." She tapped him on the nose. "Shall I pass on a message to the boss for you, Ritsuka?"

"I'm still not talking to him." Ritsuka responded. "But you can tell my dear older brother that if he calls me one more time, I'm going to the police."

"Woah, feisty." Chouma laughed. "I see why you like this one, Onii-san."

Soubi blushed, rolling his eyes at her.

"I'll be sure to pass on the word. I believe he'd like me to say _hello_ if I ever ran into you, so hello."

"Hi. Stop calling me."

"Wait…didn't your older brother die in a fire forever ago…?" Taku wondered, face pale.

"Um…"

"Good luck explaining that one!" Chouma laughed, grabbing Nisei by the wrist. "Don't be a stranger!" She commented, pulling him with her.

"Hey, get your hands off me, woman!" Nisei complained, pulling at her wrist.

"It's complicated." Ritsuka told Taku. "She doesn't mean Seimei."

"She kept saying Seimei was waiting for them."

"…" Ritsuka looked at his phone. "Osamu's getting annoyed. Come on, Soubi. Nice to see you all again. Sorry if I was rude to your brother, Kimiheri-chan. He's kind of a pain in my ass."

"He's a pain in everyone's ass." She shrugged.

He laughed, turning and leaving.

Soubi gave a small bow and chased after him.

"Well that was entertaining." Junko commented, hopping off the picnic table. "Your brother lives an interesting life. Nice friends."

"I didn't know he had any."

"Friends?"

"A life, but that too."

They laughed. "Come on." Sakura smiled. "I want to get some pictures together before we have to go home."

"Wait, Nisei is coming back." Kimiheri sighed. "What, Nisei?"

"Sempai forgot his bag." Nisei grabbed it.

"Hey, Nisei?" Kimiheri asked before he could leave.

"Yeah?"

"I kept having this feeling earlier that today was important, but I can't remember why. What's today?"

He frowned. "My birthday."

Kimiheri aid nothing as he left.

"You forgot his birthday? Ouch…" Junko commented.

"He doesn't care enough to celebrate it."

"He seemed like he cared."

"It's an act." Kimiheri rolled her eyes. "Trust me, my brother knows how to read people and react to them. He was just reacting the way you guys would see as normal."

"Well, whatever the case may be, we have a lot of daylight hours for us." Sakura commented. "Let's go have some fun as a group."

Kimiheri laughed, forgetting all about her brother and his strange friends as she and her friends enjoyed the day.

000

Kimiheri returned at a reasonable time that night. Her friends dropped her off before scattering to their own respective homes. She really needed a day out with them to relieve the stress and tension that made up the Akame household.

"Welcome home." Her mother greeted. "Have fun?"

"Yeah." Kimiheri nodded. "Took a lot of nice pictures."

"That's nice."

"Ran into a kid that used to go to our school. He's doing good."

"That's good."

"Oh, and I ran into Nisei."

Her mother stopped in her tracks and turned. "How is he…?"

"He's good."

"Was he rude?"

"No more than usual." She shrugged.

"I see."

"I forgot it was his birthday today."

"It's May 16th already? Time flies."

"Yeah, it does."

Her mother nodded, going back upstairs. Kimiheri sighed. That was the most interaction her mother had given her all week. At least Nisei had put in some effort into acting like a normal human being earlier. But since her friends and Mimuro were there, she was certain it was an act. But his disgust and dislike for Ritsuka and his boyfriend seemed genuine. Nisei was hard to read sometimes. Like a book in English when you weren't fluent. She barricaded herself in her bedroom as soon as she could, changing into pajamas and turning on her flat screen. There was a letter attached to it. She got up and grabbed it, pulling off the seal to see what was inside.

 _Kimi,_

 _Don't worry about forgetting my birthday. No one ever remembers. Nice seeing you today, though. I'll count that as my present. Keep in touch._

 _Akame Nisei_

His phone number was on the bottom. She rolled her eyes and flung it on the table. She wasn't going to call him. He always shoved away their brother Hideki's attempts at forming a friendship and keeping communication open with the younger brother. Why would he give hers any substance? Communication with one another wasn't really something the Akame family did. She tried to forget about the letter as she watched some mind-numbing garbage on TV and flipped through a magazine. After a few moments of thought, she sighed and threw the magazine aside. She grabbed the paper and jabbed the number into her phone as a contact.

 _It's Kimi._ She texted. _Just giving you my number. Got your letter. Later._

She threw her phone into the pillows, not expecting an answer. It buzzed a few seconds later, startling her. She grabbed it again.

 _Thanks._

It buzzed again.

 _I know you won't contact me again after today; that's fine. I probably won't be able to contact you either._

 _Backpacking in Europe again?_

 _No. But I'll be busy._

 _Alright._

 _Oyasumi._

 _Oyasumi._

She waited a minute, but got no more messages.

 _And Nisei?_

 _Yes, Kimiheri?_

 _Happy birthday._

 _You're the second person to wish me a happy birthday today. Thank you._

 _Mimuro was the first?_

 _Of course._

 _Will Seimei? Chouma?_

 _Doubtful. She doesn't know, he doesn't care._

 _Oh._

 _No one really does, so I'm used to it. *shrug*_

 _Sorry._

 _Not your fault._

 _Still sorry._

 _Still not your fault._

Despite herself, she cracked a smile.

 _Oyasumi, Onii-san. Don't be a stranger._

 _Heh. You sound like Chouma. And Kimi?_

 _Yes?_

 _Don't mention Seimei to anyone, okay? It's our little secret~_

 _Why does it have to be secret?_

 _That's the rules._

 _Who's rules?_

He didn't reply after that.

Kimiheri sighed and snuggled under the covers with a book to read before bed. Let her brother have his weird secrets.

By the time her phone buzzed again, she was asleep with her book laying on her chest.

 _His rules. Oyasumi, Kimiheri. Let's meet again._


End file.
